So many Choices
by LyrisaLove
Summary: Mordred returns to Camelot, seeking only one thing: revenge. He knows exactly what to do: Make a deal. Mordred/OC PLEASE REVIEW! I suck at summaries! Rated M for later chapters! And any questions please ask. If you PM, I'm likely to reply faster.
1. Dinner and Candles

**This story is a rewrite from my other story that I will soon delete. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dinner and Candles**

* * *

Lyra Avelyn stared out of her open window at the court of was lost in thought.

Thinking about her parents. _'Were they still alive?'_ She thought. _'Did they want her? Or didn't they care?'_ Lyra often thought of them.

Of course, as a six month old baby, Lyra didn't remember when a four year old Prince had found her in a basket next to a calm river with colorful fish swimming peacefully in the water.

She had no memory of her parents, whatsoever. But the sixteen year old girl could help but wonder if the were still out there somewhere, longing for their daughter to return.

She had been a ward in Camelot for most her life. But no matter how much she thought of her mother and father, she loved her life just the way it was.

Lyra mused softly to herself as she drummed her fingertips lightly on the crumbling wall of the balcony.

The night had just started and the stars were only now visible.

She had always been fascinated by the stars and if she had the time she would dearly love to lay on her back in the flowery meadows and get lost in the sky.

Her fingers stopped their tapping at the sound of the door opening.

"Diner's ready, milady." Merlin stated, smiling as though he knew something she didn't.

She smiled a gentle smile before she replied. "Thank you, Merlin."

She sat down opposite Arthur. Merlin just stood there, unsure of what to do. "You can go now, Merlin." Arthur said, after a few awkward seconds.

His servant and, even though Arthur wouldn't admit it, best friend grinned. "Thanks, sire. Good luck!" He added, shutting the wooden door behind him.

Lyra chuckled. "Why good luck?"

"I dunno..." He stated. "He probably went to the tavern again."

Lyra rolled her eyes before they both laughed.

Arthur and her ate dinner and candles had been lit all around the room. It was beautiful.

After a few minutes Lyra spoke.

"What's with the candles?" She asked in wonder, as she admired the beauty of the large room.

He smiled innocently. "For a special occasion, my love."

She beamed, picking up her golden goblet for the first time that evening.

"Wine too?" She rose her eyebrows. "What are you up to, Arthur?"

He stared at her for at least three seconds before he decided.

"Fine, close your eyes." She did. "I was going to wait until afterwards but..."

"Arthur." Lyra said.

"Oh, right... Sorry." From his pocket he pulled out a small box and knelt to the floor, then opened the box. "Alright, open."

Lyra opened her eyes to see a beautiful ring in a box and Arthur smiling up at her. She smiled widely, "Oh, Arthur!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Lyra Avelyn Rose, will you marry me?" He asked her.

She didn't answer, instead she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "So... Is that a yes?"

Lyra blushed slightly and nodded, "Yes! Sorry. Yes! Yes."

But what the two lovers didn't know was that their happiness wouldn't last. Mordred stood in the shadows sneering.

He knew Arthur's weakness...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Merlin's First Choice

**Chapter 2: Merlin's first Choice.**

* * *

_"You can go now, Merlin." Arthur said, after a few awkward seconds._

_His servant and, even though Arthur wouldn't admit it, best friend grinned. "Thanks, sire. Good luck!" He added, shutting the wooden door behind him._

_He walked down the corridor until he was certain no one would hear him running._

_The warlock had sensed someone's magic and had followed his instincts. _

_That was the biggest mistake he had ever made. And don't get me wrong, he has made a lot._

_Mordred had found him and Merlin didn't even notice. All he knew was that someone was close. He could feel magic..._

_He was in the court now, and he jumped at a sudden voice. Luckily for him, he was out of sight, and none of the guards saw him._

_"Hello Emrys." Mordred called into Merlin's mind._

_Merlin followed Mordred's voice. A little like Mordred had done with Kara._

_The hair on the back of Merlin's neck stood on end. "Mordred." He answered. "What do you want?"_

_He stopped, he was now at the entrance of the Darkling woods._

_"That's no way to treat an old friend now is it, Emrys?" Mordred watched Merlin look for him, while he stood a little further back in the trees._

_Merlin knew something wasn't right. "Mordred... What were you doing in Camelot?"_

_"Looking and Listening..." He answered mysteriously._

_Merlin looked around, confused. "You're up to something, aren't you?"_

_Mordred smiled. "Why should I tell you?"_

_"You are."_

_Mordred stepped out of the shadows. "Do not get in my way... Not this time."_

_"Mordred."_

_"We don't want anyone to get hurt." He stared Merlin down with a warning glare._

_"Mordred, What are you going to do?" Merlin demanded._

_Mordred smiled. "You know too much already... That's why I can't let you go... Not as yourself, anyway."_

_"What?" Merlin sounded worried. It made Mordred's smile grow._

_"You're going to regret following me... Merlin..."_

* * *

Arthur had canceled all of his meetings the next day so as to spend it with Lyra.

The breeze whistled through the turning leaves of the forest.

A blue sparrow flew anxiously above the tops of the trees. The sunlight, breaking through the gaps of the threes, beat down and pooled peacefully on the flat, worn ground.

They decided to have a picnic next to a river in the Darkling woods. This was Lyra's favorite place even compared to Camelot. She would go there when she had a lot on her mind or when Arthur would leave her to go on another 'adventure' with his knights.

Arthur smiled at her and passed her a goblet full of wine. Lyra thanked him. "Where is Merlin?" She asked.

"I don't know... But I'm guessing he's at the tavern." He answered, smiling.

Lyra smiled slightly. "Don't you ever worry?"

Arthur shock his head. "Not about Merlin, anyway." He joked. "I have you to worry about. Don't I?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't worry about your other friends." Lyra told him sweetly.

Arthur sipped his wine before answering. "Lyra, Merlin has only been gone since this morning."

"When did you last see him?"

Arthur sighed. "Lyra..." Arthur loved Lyra, but he didn't like it at all when she worried.

She had a way of feeling things... Things that never ended well. "Wh-?"

"Somethings happened to him Arthur... I-I don't know what but..." She trailed off and stared at Arthur.

He took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. "Lyra, when did you last see him?"

"Yesterday evening just before you proposed..." She smiled at the memory. "Just before he left... He looked as though something was troubling him."Arthur frowned.

"He looked like he was in a good mood to me." Arthur stated.

Lyra smiled lightly. "I know, but I'm worried, Arthur... I just have a feeling something happened to him.

Arthur sighed. "I just hope you're wrong."

"Me too."

* * *

_Mordred advanced on Merlin and sneered when Merlin took a step back. "You are right to fear me, Emrys." He said. "You know not of what I'm capable of."_

Merlin closed his eyes for less then a second before he looked directly into Mordred's eyes. "I do not fear you." He protested.

"Liar." Mordred smiled. "If you didn't you would not have came here in the first place."

This puzzled Merlin, "Why would I come to something I'm afraid of?"

"Because you want to protect Arthur." Mordred replied.

It was at that precise moment that merlin understood Mordred's sudden appearance in Camelot; "You mean to kill him."

"Partly." Mordred didn't take his eyes of Merlin's.

_The warlock narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"_

_"Lyra Avelyn Rose. Arthur's bride to be." Mordred sneered. "Isn't she a radiant beauty?" _

_Merlin gasped at the mention of a good friend's name. "What do you want from her?" He demanded._

_Mordred laughed. "That's none of you're concern, Merlin."_

_"She's my friend!" _

_"And what does Arthur love most?" Mordred asked him._

_Merlin glared. "His people."_

_Mordred nodded. "Yes, of course... But isn't there one person he loves more then anyone else?" Merlin did not answer, "I thought so."_

_"Mordred, leave her out of this. It is not fair on her... She has done nothing wrong." Merlin stated. _

_Mordred scoffed. "Kara didn't either."_

_"She killed innocent men in cold blood, Mordred!" Merlin almost shouted. "That is something wrong!"_

Mordred wanted to hurt Merlin, but resisted; He still needed him. "She was fighting for her freedom... It's not a crime to fight for the right to be who you are. Arthur deserves everything he gets."

_"The princess does not." Merlin said, watching Mordred pull a box out of his leather bag, which Merlin hadn't noticed before._

Mordred ignored his statement. "I want you to do something for me."

"I will not." Merlin glared at him.

Mordred's eyes flashed gold and before Merlin could do anything, he was bound to a tree. "You will. Because if you don't, I will make you."

_"What are you going to Lyra?" Merlin demanded._

Mordred smirked. "That does not concern you. All you have to do is bring her to me."

"Never!" Merlin struggled against his bounds.

Mordred sighed. "Then I'll have to use these, wont I?" He pulled a necklace out of the box with a crystal attached to it. "Do you know what this is?" He asked Merlin.

Merlin did not answer him. "This necklace allows the bearer to take the form of whosoever blood touches the crystal."

"Mordred, I-." Merlin knew where this was going but he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll make a deal with you." Mordred said dropping the box to the ground and took the necklace in his hand. "I don't use this, and you bring the girl to me. If you do that I'll allow your precious King to live." He put the necklace around his neck. "Or I do use it, and get her myself. You will die and so will your King."

Merlin sighed heavily. "I can't let you kill Arthur."

"I knew you wouldn't." Mordred said. "Tomorrow, you will bring the girl to me and then I will make a deal with him."

Merlin's eyes widened, "Him? You mean Arthur?"

"I do," Mordred's eyes flashed again and Merlin was free. "Now go."

Merlin turned his back about to head back to the castle when Mordred's voice stopped him. "Merlin, not a word of this to anyone." Merlin nodded and continued walking.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
